Beauty's Only Skin Deep
by Rikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkku
Summary: It's that time of year again for Kiri. She goes to stay with Emi in L.A and her cousin Mariska stays with Senji in Japan. What kind of crazy adventures will Marichan get into with the S.P? And what about Kiri? Will she survive a month with Emi? Who knows?


**CoPD presents- Beauty's Only Skin Deep**

**(A/N: Hiya! I'm CoPD and I'm in a story making mood. This story is about Kiri's cousin Mariska having to deal with the S.P. in Kiri's school while our favorite nonchalant teen has to live with her overly peppy mom. If you don't like the story, oh well. Review and tell me it sucks! A review's a review. Read on, my curious reader!)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiri-chan! Kiri-chan! Mommy missed you!" a loud voice yelled across the crowded L.A. airport. A nonchalant looking girl was glomped by the older woman. "Did Kiri-chan miss Emi?" she asked, hugging the life out of her daughter. "Koniichiwa Emi-san." Kiri muttered to Emily. Kiri had a short, bob styled haircut. She sighed and pulled herself away from her overly-attached mother. "Kiri-chan, are you excited?! I could barley sleep a wink last night! Finally! It's that time of the year again! Your cousin was so happy to go to Japan and stay with your father! Speaking of your father, how is my beloved Senji-kun? --" Emi Koshiba rambled on, dragging her daughter to their car. Kiri though, had tuned her out. She had, instead, been thinking about her cousin. Well, tecnically she was her cousin but they were more like sisters. _'Good luck. Mari-chan.'_

_'Mariska-chan, _

_I pity for you. Good luck with the S.P.-sans, you'll need it. Be careful about Iori-kun too. He's still as crazy as he was when we were kids. Tell Ken nii-chan, Aoyoma, and Komattaro bye._

_Have fun,_

_Kiri'_

"So that's the inspiring letter Kiri-chan left me?! That's not inspiring! It starts out so scary!" a teenager cried from inside her temporary room. Her shoulder lengeth brown hair was flipped and hilighted blonde at the tips. Her bangs hung limply in her hazle eyes as she scanned the letter left by her cousin front to back. "She didn't even leave a class schedule! I left her EVERYTHING! My school books, class schedule, the table I sit at for lunch, my favorite teachers, my friends, my picture, EVERYTHING! And all she leaves me is a note. A pity note telling me to beware some people called S.P. . . . Senji-sama!" Mariska Koshiba exclaimed, running passed a fat, black and white cat that meowed loudly as she passed.

"SENJI-SAMA!" the brunette slid passed the open door and into a wall. She regained herself and walked into her destination. Her uncle looked up from a wig he was practicing on. "What's the problem Mari-chan? Did you run into the wall again?" he laughed silently, remembering about when they returned from the airport and his niece slid into her room's closed door. Mariska glowered slightly, rubbing her head. "NO! Well yes, but that's not the problem! Kiri-chan only left me a letter!! How am I supposed to know about her school, her classes, her life?!" she cried out dramatically. Senji sighed, walking over to a desk and pulling out some papers. He walked back to the bickering teen and placed the papers on top of her head. "Here."

Mari-chan stopped and took the papers. It was everything she needed. "Oh. Hehehe . . . Thanks Senji-sama!" she yelled, running out the door and straight into another wall. "Ow." The hairdresser sighed again and walked to the kitchen and retrieved an ice pack. He turned and walked to the pile that once was his niece. "You'll need this." he dropped it on her head and walked back to the wig. "Thank . . . You . . . Senji-sama." the teen muttered, slinking off to her room. "Meow" the cat chimed in, following Mariska back to the bedroom. "Not . . . Now . . . Shampoo-san."

"KIRI-CHAN! This is where mommy works! Do you want to see inside?!? We can go right now!" Emi called out. Kiri looked up from the mountains of papers she was given from her mother. "Not now Emi-san. I have to read Mari-chan's papers before tomorrow." she responded in her normal 'I-Don't-Really-Care' voice. "Oh. Okay! Tomorrow then!" Kiri sighed. She put down the letter she had been reading. _'Mari-chan. Don't forget to feed Shampoo those dried sardines I left you.'_

"NO SHAMPOO!! YOU CAN ONLY HAVE ONE TONI-- OWW!!!! THAT WAS MY FINGER SHAMPOO!" Senji sighed from the kitchen where he was drinking some tea. It was going to be a long month.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: So was it what you thought it would be? Was it better? Worse? Well I can't read minds! Review and tell me!!!)**


End file.
